


The Whistling Of Doom.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Survive the Killing Curse: check;  Defeat the darkest wizard ever born: check;  Resist the Whistling Of Doom: well, that's just bloody impossible.  Isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whistling Of Doom.

**Title:** **The Whistling Of Doom.** **  
**  
 **Author:** pekeleke  
  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
  
 **Challenge:** Written for **harry100** **([IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/), [DW](http://harry100.dreamwidth.org/) )** prompt #226: Wish.  
  
 **Rating:** G  
  
 **Length:** 100   
  
**Warnings:** None  
  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary:** Survive the Killing Curse: check;  Defeat the darkest wizard ever born: check;  Resist the Whistling Of Doom: well, that's just bloody impossible.  Isn't it?

**********A/N********** ** ** ** ** **:** ******** Now you can download this story on **PDF** format at **[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=314&key=PEKELEKEbcaa7e3ebb100700941257dd05132a9e)**

 

**The Whistling Of Doom.**

Severus whistles softly after his morning coffee, thoroughly unaware of how arousing Harry finds that delicate, breathy sound.  
 _'Merlin, I want to kiss_ _you_ _so badly...'_

“Excuse me?” Severus gapes and Harry realizes he's exposed his desire to kiss that maddening mouth and taste the coffee within.

“Oh, Hell.” He groans, taking a deep breath before plunging heedlessly into trouble. “I sort of love you.”

“Sort of?”

Harry blushes, embarrassed.  
“Er... no.”

“No?”

“Yes!  I mean I love you.  I wish you loved me, too.”

Severus smiles with delight before whispering softly in his ear:  
“I sort of do... Harry.”

 

 


End file.
